


Kingsson adventures

by DavidKing



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidKing/pseuds/DavidKing
Summary: Join David and Nea through their adventures of a relationship, these two head strong people have found happiness in each other and they're going to show each other how much they mean towards the other.





	1. Chapter 1

David groaned getting dragged through the airport by Nea “why can’t you just meet them over the internet” Nea stopped walking and put her finger in his face “David Xavier King I am meeting your parents in person not over a computer now get that through your hard head” David put his hands up “alright honey you’re in charge just be prepared to be jet lagged” he sits down waiting for their plane Nea sits next to him “do you not want me to meet them in person?” David shook his head “no it’s just a long track to meet my parents” she laid her head in his shoulder “it’s a track I’m willing to make” he looked at her and smiled putting his arms around her waist leaning back getting comfortable. David was grumbling as they loaded the plane “damn thing it was here ten minutes ago why did we have to wait to get on?” Nea rubbed her forehead “they had to fuel the damn plane now sit down before I beat you up” he sat in his seat and leaned back “hey look little TVs” he touches the screen waking it up she looks at it “cool I don’t have to watch one of your garbage movies” he looked at her and made a face she smiled and stuck her tongue out at him before plugging her head phones in and prepared herself for a long trip. 

David almost had to carry Nea to the car his parents sent them, she was jet lagged and got no sleep on the plane. She leaned on him “David can we sleep yet?” He smiled “so princess but first we have to get to my parents’ car then their house” she nodded and rubbed her eyes, David opened the door and helped her in she fell over and took up the whole back seat, sighing he got in the passenger seat as the driver took them back to house or should I say mansion. As they pulled up Nea looked out the window and she gasped “that’s not a house David King” he looked at her “I never said house I called it my childhood home” she looked at him and made a face. He laughed and got out grabbing their bags Nea stood next to him and looked at the house she couldn’t take her eyes off it he looked at her “well let’s go princess” he walked to the door and knocked. An older man opened the door and smiled “David my boy” he hugged him and patted his back he smiled “hi dad this is my girlfriend Nea” she went to shack his hand but he hugged her “ah Nea I heard so much about you I’m Richard and that’s what you’ll call me” she slowly nodded before looking at David who was smiling at his father. 

Nea was soon introduced to Mable, David’s mother, and she wasn’t as huggy as Richard she shook her hand and introduced herself. They were sitting at the dinner table talking and getting to know each other Mable smiled “tonight we will have a family dinner than tomorrow night we will go out and have a nice dinner that way Nea can see Manchester” she smiled “I’d like that Mable” she rubbed her arm “why don’t you two get some rest, you must be exhausted” David stood up and smiled “just call us when dinner is done and we’ll be right down” he kissed Mable’s head and patted Richard’s back and he took Nea to their room. Nea held his hand as they walked through the big hallway “they’re really nice” he smiled “I knew you’d like em now come on princess let’s get some sleep” he sat on the bed and took his shoes and shirt off leaving him in his basketball shorts, Nea smiled and grabbed David’s shirt putting it on after taking her own shirt off. Both settled down under the covers David was on his back with his arm around Nea’s waist she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Grabbing the ends of the covers and pulled them up so they covered their bodies, soon they both drifted off to sleep enjoying each other’s company while they slept.


	2. Park Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Nea go to park for a date since it's such a nice day and they just wanted out of the house.

David laid on his back under the sink trying to unclog the pipes “th’fuck did we throw down them?” Nea held the light sitting next to him “I don’t know maybe it was one of your disgusting drinks” she teased smirking he looked at her “ya want to do this cause ya can” she smiled “calm down babe I’m just teasing you” he smiled “I know” he pulled the pipe off and looked inside it grabbing tweezers he pulled a ring out Nea smiled “hey there’s my engagement ring” he looks at her “you lost it?” She rubbed her neck “I knew it was here, you aren’t mad, are you?” He smiled “no you could have just told me and I could have helped you look for it” he grabbed his rag and cleaned it off “there we go good as new” he hands it over she takes it smiling putting it back on “you know one day we have to sit down and make wedding plans” he wiped his face clean “I know lass and we will it’s just hard with my work since it’s unpredictable” she nods “well how about this weekend we get up and plan it?” David smiled “I like that idea lass” he went to kiss her but she stopped him “not until you brush your teeth that drink you made is still on your breath and it smells so bad” he smiles standing up leaving the room Nea opened the window smiling “it’s such a nice day why don’t we go out for a while” she looked in the bathroom David put his thumb up as he brushed his teeth she smiled “so you making lunch for it?” He walked over “yea I am or else we’re just having sandwiches” he held her close. 

After David made them food and he packed it up they were out of the house Nea held his hand and smiled “I love spring it’s so nice” he nods “yea I actually get to see seasons change and not just cloudy and rainy” she smiled and poked his nose “come on David what’s your favorite season” he smiled “I like spring I think it’s pretty” he picked a flower and gave it to her she took it smiling “but winter is my all-time favorite the snow is fun to play with” he smiled she smiled “weird Brit liking the cold” he smiled and put his arms around her waist “weird Swed who’s engaged to the Brit” she smiled laying her head on his shoulder “and I don’t regret saying yes to dating you” she put her hands on his arms “I love you David” he smiles “I love you too Nea” she smiled tilting her head up he smiled leaning down kissing her she smiled kissing back rubbing his arms as they tightened around her waist. He slowly pulled away and lead her to a spot for their picnic after setting up the blanket David put the food out “there we go all done” he sat down Nea smiled and sat down “as always it all looks good” he smiled and made his plate “I even made some sweets” she smiled “so what did you make for dessert?” He smiles “just some cookies” she smiles “I’m sure they’re good.” After they ate David leaned on the tree trunk Nea laid down and rested her head in his lap he ran his fingers through her hair smiling she smiled closing her eyes enjoying it David smiled “ya know this is usually the other way around” he looked down at her smiling.

She looked up at him “we aren’t normal” she smiled and closed her eyes again, David laughed “guess we aren’t” she closed her eyes and yawned getting comfortable David closed his eyes and crossed his arms slowly drifting off to sleep and he started to snore quietly Nea looked up at him shaking her head “yea you aren’t allowed to sleep sitting up anymore” she grabbed his hand and closed her eyes slowly drifting to sleep with his hand in hers and their fingers linked together, even though David was asleep he still ran his thumb over Nea’s ring finger.


	3. Vacation part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Nea take a vacation to Miami.

David packed his bag zipping it “there done” he crossed his arms and smiled Nea smiled “babe you’re forgetting something” she holds his swim trunks he looks at them “damn it” he took them and threw them in the bag before rezipping it “there now I’m done” she smiled putting her arms around his neck “your stupid” he puts his hands on her waist “I know you tell me all the time” she smiles rocking them “you know we can call this our pre marriage honeymoon” he smiles “I guess we can and on the plane we can do some more planning” she looks at him “some more we haven’t even started planning” he smiled “then let’s sit down and start planning so we can call it some more planning” she smiles grabbing his hand dragging him to the living room. Nea made him sit down as she puts planners in front of him “the only thing we don’t have to choose yet is a dress and a tux” he points at her “I’m not wearing a dress again” she nods opening one of the planners before what said sunk in “wait again?” He grabbed a planner “not explaining this.” 

David took their bags from the trunk closing it “there we go we’re ready to get on our plane” Nea smiled patting her side bag “and the planners are in my bag” he smiled following her inside the airport. David sits in his seat in the middle seat and Nea sat in the aisle seat she put a planner on the stand smiling an older woman looked at them “oh are you planning a wedding?” David nods “yes ma’am” she smiles “oh I remember planning my wedding with my husband it was so much fun” he looks at her “oh is he not with us anymore?” She shakes her head “no he’s on the plane we just weren’t able to get seats together” he looked at her “oh where’s his seat?” She points to a seat a few rows up “he’s right up there.” David looked at Nea she smiled “don’t try to explain yourself go reunite the couple” he smiles kissing her before walking to the man “sir you have the wrong seat you’re supposed to be back there with your wife” he looks at him “young man are you sure I saw you come in with that girl” he nods “we’re sure now go on sir before the plane takes off” he smiles shaking David’s hand “thank you so much young man I appreciate it” he smiles taking the seat and leaned back preparing himself for the long flight. David waited outside the gate for Nea she smiled hugging him “you’re the sweetest man” he hugs back smiling “I hope we are like them in the future” she rests her head on his shoulder “I’m sure we will be now let’s get our bags and check into our hotel” he smiles and follows her to the baggage claim.

David dropped the bags and fell on the bed “fuck it’s so soft” Nea smiled and laid across him “like you” he sat up a bit and looked at her “you know is sweetie” she smiles moving so she straddled him and she rubbed his chest “you know we only have a few months until I walk down the aisle” he smiles sitting up “I can’t wait” she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him he smiled kissing back she slowly pulled away and smiled “I can’t wait to see you in a tux” he placed their foreheads together “I can’t wait to see you in a dress” she smiles “don’t get used to it” he smiled laughing “so want to get planning?” She smiles nodding putting the planners on the bed he sat behind her and put his arms around her waist “so what’s first?” She smiles “who’s marring us?” He looks at her “why not Ace he can legally marry people” she nods smiling “sounds good” he points at the flower girl and ring bearer “my little brother can be the ring bearer” she nods “but who should be the flower girl?” David sighs shrugging she lays her head on his shoulder “maybe Ace and Bill’s daughter” he smiles “oh you mean Emily” she smiles nodding. They spend their first day making plans for the wedding which was on December 16th.


	4. Vacation 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miami is an eventful place

Nea shuck David “King I swear to God get your ass up” David rolled on his side “no Nea sleep” she rubbed her forehead before getting an idea she kneeled down next to him she grabbed his face and kissed him he slowly woke up and started to kiss back she pulled away “there we go” he sits up “that’s how I want to wake up every day” she pokes his nose “maybe now get dressed you promised to take me to the aquarium” he rubs his face “alright beautiful I’m going” he stands up and walks to the bathroom she watches him “wait when did you strip down to your boxers?” He looks at her “you don’t need to know” he closes the bathroom door she looks at the small clothes pile before sighing “you could have at least move your clothes” she yells “I could have moved them but that’s no fun” he yells back she smiles shaking her head “I’m marrying this dumbass” she picks up the clothes up and put them in a drawer “come on handsome hurry up” David left the room rubbing his head “alright I’m coming” he grabbed his wallet and followed her. 

Nea held his hand smiling “look at them all they’re so cool” David looks around “they’re just fish” she grabs his cheeks “say that again and you can sleep on the floor” he looks at her “alright they’re cool now let’s go” she smiles walking around he rubs his neck following her through the aquarium she smiled “David look a touch tank” he nods “go on babe I’ll wait back here it seems kind of crowded” she smiles “alright handsome I’ll be back” he smiled crossing his arms, this may not be his cup of tea but he was just happy being here with her. “My aren’t you a handsome man” a woman’s voice knocked him out of his thoughts he looked down at a woman standing next to him with a smirk on her face she looked at his hand “oh no ring so there’s no Mrs. In the picture” before he could answer Nea grabbed his arm “no but there’s a future Mrs.” She looks at Nea laughing “no way he picked you such a handsome man didn’t choose someone like you” this hurt her a lot she lost her grip on David’s arm looking down David looked at her and put his arm around her waist “oh please she picked me and that was the best Christmas present I could have ever got” she looked up at him and smiled. The woman scuffs at them “weirdos like you two deserve each other.” 

Nea flipped her off as she walked away she looked up at him “you really mean that?” He smiles “of course I do lass you mean so much to me” she smiles “I think I’ve had enough of the aquarium why don’t we go back to the hotel and swim in the pool” he smiles “I’m down for that” he held her hand and walked to the car he rented. Nea sat on the bed in her bikini waiting for David she sighs “David how long does it take to get changed?” David left the bathroom “calm down lass I had to take care of something” she touched his arm “was it your tattoo?” He nods “yea I had to add some aquaphor to it” she touches it “I still can’t believe you added some of my art to your sleeve” he smiles “better believe it beautiful because it’s on my arm” she smiles rubbing his arm carefully “come on let’s swim” he smiles nodding following her to the pool. Nea got in and smiled “come on Brit” he looked at the water sitting on the edge putting his feet she smiles “aw can you not swim?” He looks at her “of course I can swim” she smiles “then prove it” he sighed slowly getting in Nea poked his chest “while my feet can’t reach the bottom you’re standing with your head above the water” he smiles “well hon grow” she splashed him swimming away. He laughed laying on his back looking at the sky, they got out and walked back to their room Nea put her underwear and bra on putting one of David’s shirts on “there done” he looks at her grabbing his boxers and shorts “that’s mine” she shrugged before laying down he smiled shaking his head getting changed. He laid next to her putting his arms around her waist she looked at him “turn the air on more please” he sighed but got up and turned the air on high “there” he fell back on the bed and put his hands behind his head she smiled laying her head on his chest slowly falling asleep he smiled putting his arm around her waist slowly falling asleep.


	5. Wedding plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is trying to win a special honeymoon gift from Nea but he puts himself under water

Nea paced around biting her nail “we aren’t done yet but the wedding is in 5 weeks” David watched her looking at their check list “look lass we only have a few things left and if we can’t get em so what the wedding will still be nice” she sits next to him taking the list “a caterer” he shrugs “I can cook” she sighs “flowers” he smiles “just pick some out” she looks at him “you can find a reason behind everything except this my dress” he smiles “doesn’t matter what you wear you’ll still look beautiful no matter what” she smiles “alright then you think you can do this” she gives him the list “I’ll find the dress and you can do the rest” he takes it looking at the rest “food, flowers, seats, and the arch” he grinned “I can do this” she rubbed his chest “if you get it all done I’ll give you a special present on our honeymoon” she smirked he blushed nodding and with that he was standing and walking to the garage to put together the arch they bought after a few hours to David he got it built he fell forward. 

Nea walked into the garage and looked at David as he groaned and smashed his head on the ground she smiles “having fun yet” he looks at her “I’m getting it done” she kneels down handing him another list “this is what we’re having for the wedding think you can cook it all” he takes it reading it “chicken, macaroni, potato salad, and other things” he laid his head down she smiles “you sure you’re still up to this?” He sits up “I got this” he left the garage and walked into the kitchen. He put bowls and other cooking utensils on the counter he soon got to cooking he peeled the potatoes as he prepared the chicken. He rubbed his face as he cooked the chicken and finished with the potato salad he sank into a chair to take a rest; he was definitely over his head but he wanted his special present Nea promised him. Nea rubbed his shoulders “you giving in yet?” He shakes his head “not anytime soon lass” he looked at the list “I have flowers to pick out then I’m done” he stood up and walked away Nea watched him and sighed “I shouldn’t have made this bet with him” she slowly sat down at looked at the list “he did scratch off three things today but I don’t need a stressed fiancée” she looked at the living room watching David look at flowers from the catalog and sighed. 

David rubbed his face talking on the phone “yea that’s right” he listened to the man on the other side of the phone “yea I’ll pick them up in a few weeks” he sighed “yep bye” he hung up and tossed his phone on the coffee table and he slouched forward “finally I’m done for the day” Nea put her arms around his shoulders “hon we need to work on this together a stressed fiancée can turn into a stressed husband” he leaned back and looked up at her “yea I guess you’re right” she smiled kissing his forehead “come on let’s order some pizza and watch some movies” he smiles “that wounds great lass” he leaned forward and grabbed his phone calling the pizza place. He smiled taking the pizza paying for it before closing the door he placed it on the coffee table and sat down next to Nea she smiled grabbing a piece laying her head on his lap eating it “this turned out to be an ok day” David nodded and ate his piece they were up late watching movies and eating pizza and other junk food he yawned and turned the TV off “Nea time to get to bed” he looked at her and smiled as she slept curled up. He picked her up and walked to their room laying her down before lying next to her “night pretty lady” he turned their lamp off before covering them up and falling asleep holding her close.


End file.
